1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of processing and manufacturing operations, and specifically to waste products created by such operations. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to electronically detecting any unplanned diversion of waste products emanating from a processing/manufacturing facility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chemical processing plants, refineries, manufacturing plants and similar facilities often use feed stock (used in chemical processing plants and refineries), raw material (used in manufacturing plants), and/or substrates (used in chemical processing plants as well as in the manufacture of electronics such as ICs) in their operation. Such materials may be toxic, and include organic and inorganic chemicals, solvents, reagents, etc.; metals/metalloids such as arsenic and gallium; heavy metals such as lead; etc.
Similarly, plants and/or refineries can also create their own toxins as a product or a by-product of a process. For example, one or more reactants may initially be non-toxic but, after undergoing a chemical reaction, may create toxic products and/or toxic waste by-products.
Furthermore, plants and/or refineries may utilize material that is toxic (either initially or after being utilized), but that is not part of a product stream. For example, a plant may maintain processing equipment with a lubricant that is a carcinogen (causes cancer), a toxin (causes death or organ damage) and/or a teratogen (causes birth defects.)
Monitoring employee exposure to such hazardous materials is somewhat manageable, since a plant or similar facility is generally within a contained environment, if not totally indoors. However, monitoring plant neighbors' exposure to such hazardous materials is more problematic, since there are often multiple routes by which such toxins may exit the plant.